The present invention relates to a throttle control device and, particularly, to a control device having an accelerator operating system, a throttle operating system, a constant speed running control system and a traction control system.
Traction control for starting of an automobile has been performed by either (a) decreasing the depression of an acceleration pedal when a tire slip occurs, (b) performing slip control by means of an anti-skid brake control, or (c) decreasing a throttle opening by means of a constant speed running device, and the throttle control and the slip limiting control by a brake have been performed separately.